tandem_lordsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ages
Age Ages in the Lords of Tandem game separate the world into various time periods. From The Beginning when the start of all things has commenced to The End Times, when all gods fade from existence. Each change of age will be announced by the Gamemaster. Changes in game and game costs are listed below. Age 1: The Beginning Runs for 2-4 cycles: This is the first and current age in the Lords of Tandem wiki. This period generally sees the formation of the world which later events will take place on. This time emphasizes when the gods were roar and unrefined energy, easily creating great masses of material while lacking in the ability to achieve detail. * No life may be created in this age except for new gods * Command land costs are reduced by 1 to a minimum of 1 * Create Plane costs are reduced by 1 to a minimum of 1 * Create Artifact costs are increased by 1 Age 2: The Dreamtime Runs for 2-4 cycles: This age sees the creation of the first parts of the ancient world. Here begins the first possibilities of life in a harsh environment in which only the most horrifying beasts could survive. In this age gods have refined themselves and now have the opportunity to truly effect the small details of the world. * No Populaces may be created in this age * Populate action may be used but only only at 3 AP and used to create immensely powerful creatures of epic proportion * Exarchs and Avatars may also created Age 3: The Age of Beasts Runs for 2-4 cycles: This age gives the chance for smaller and more largely numbered creatures to roam the various parts of the world. Within this age ecosystems are formed naturally and life begins to truly take control of the globe. * No Populaces may be created in this age * Populate costs are reduced by 1 to a minimum of 1 Age 4: The Age of Heroes Runs for 4-6 cycles: The Age of Heroes sees the creation of the first sentient people and highlights their potential to effect gods immensely. * Command land actions are increased by 1 * Create plane actions are increased by 1 * Populaces may be created but for each created the cost increases by 1. This continues throughout the rest of the game Age 5: The Age of Men Runs for 4-6 cycles: This age sees the potential for sentient species to take control over the world that the gods created. Here the power of religion can make tension between great cities and divided people. * Command land actions are increased by 1 * Create plane actions are increased by 1 Age 6: The End Times Runs for 1-4 cycles: This age sees the demise of the gods for unknown means. The world that was once created by the gods may very well forget them in time. * All actions increased by 1